The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, and facsimile machines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses provided with a cover member that is openable and closable relative to a side face of the apparatus main body.
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses provided with a cover member that is openable and closable relative to a side face of the apparatus main body are known. Such a cover member is arranged, for example, so as to cover the front-face side of a waste toner bottle for collecting toner left unused for development, and opens and closes like a hinged door about one rotation pivot extending in the up/down direction.